The Keeper of Souls
by DarkAngelIrrylath159
Summary: A Young girl who is attending Hogwarts who once loved the young Draco Malfoy falls in with Harry Potter but there is more troubles then bargained for!


The combined Book of Harry Potter & InuYasha Katharine McMurray Chapter One The Wedding 

The grounds of Hogwarts were full of buzzing of a wedding that was to take place the following month. Everybody that knew Harry Potter saw how much he loved his soon-to-be-wife Teresa.

But in the common room of the Slytherins, one man in particular was not happy about what was going on. Draco Malfoy, the ex of Teresa was throwing a fit over this. "She left me for HIM!!!!!!! She's lived with me for years!!!! At Hogwarts, and at my house!!! Just hope she doesn't find out that that Mud-blood Granger is her sister. It would be HELL", Draco yelled as he threw things all over the room, where he had lived with Teresa before Teresa got engaged to Harry.

Meanwhile, in Professor's Dumbledore's office, Harry and Teresa were seeking advice for their wedding. They didn't know whether this should be at the school, or in a private room without people watching. "Well, it isn't up to me", Professor Dumbledore reminded them. "You should choose, and whatever it is, I will be glad to help in an way possible." Dumbledore added. And just as Dumbledore finished, the door to the office had swung open.

Chapter 2 

**The Unsuspecting Arrival**

Teresa turned around with a jump as two Blonde haired people walked in. A female, and a male. "Hello, Lucius, Narcissa. I see your son has informed you that young Teresa is getting married", Dumbledore, greeted the Malfoys as he stood up. "Mum, Dad!! See!! I told you it was true", Draco yelled as he ran in (but instead of going into the office, he slid on the waxy floor, and after he could get up, finally got in, but as he ran in, he slid again and hit the desk. Teresa laughed at the sight of Draco being upside down right in front of her.), it looked, as he knew they were coming.

"Teresa!" Narcissa screamed after the showing up of her son. "Mum, Dad!!! Can't I make ONE decision with out having to consult you?" Teresa asked? "Teresa, why do you call the Malfoys 'mum' and 'dad'?" Harry asked as he walked over to his fiancé. "Harry, I have known them all me life, and they have been like my parents. But they are not related to me in any way", Teresa told him as she leaned back into his embrace.

"SHUT UP POTTER!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE the ONE who started this WHOLE thing!" Lucius yelled!! "NO, he isn't!!!!!" Teresa yelled back! "Lucius, wait! Let her do this and see what happens. If she marries him, then it shows that she has no right to be with us", Narcissa reminded her husband. "Fine with me!" Teresa snapped.

"You know what Draco, I am happy I am not with you any more. And you know why?" Teresa asked Draco to see what he would say. "The reason why I left is because I found another. And if you or YOUR parents have a problem. Then TOUGH! And what's that smirk for?" Teresa told Draco. "Teresa, you know what? This marriage won't happen. And it's thank to me. Let's see if you remember what to do when this hits you!" Draco yelled as he fired a jet of red at Teresa. "DRACO!!!" Narcissa yelled at her son as Teresa hit the floor. "LUCIUS! Get your son!"

**Chapter 3**

**The Spirits and the Demon Brothers**

Harry ran over to Teresa to try and get her concuss again, but by the time he had got there, Draco had already started firing at him. But, when Teresa hit the floor, two spirits had come flying out of a one pearl necklace she wore and turned into two ghostly figures. These figures where the High Priestess Kikyo from the feudal stage of Japan, and the legendary Sesshoumaress, the girl friend of the full demon, Sesshoumaru (she looked exactly like her boyfriend, but with sapphire blue eyes), named Sapphire. But as the spirits resumed their form, a red dash of something zoomed from the doors to the office and stopped in front of Teresa.

Kikyo had already restored Teresa back when the figured halted. Teresa was coming back and when she looked up, and saw the figure of a male with dog-like ears, white hair, with red clothes on. "InuYasha..." Teresa said tiredly. But just after Teresa said InuYasha, another dash of color went by, but instead of red, it was a blend of white, red, yellow and silver.

"So", the man said. "It seems that some one has hit the carrier of the Sesshoumaress's spirit and let her out again. What pathetic idiot has hurt Teresa and thought he could get away with it without getting punished?" "Sesshoumaru!!!" Sapphire said as she jumped up and down with glee. "Ah, sapphire, I see you're alright." Sesshoumaru replied as Sapphire ran over to give him a hug. "Well, it seems my girl is alright. But why is my half-brother here?"Sessoumaru asked as he returned the hug. "Hey! Don't start fighting NOW! We need to help Teresa!" Sapphire snapped.

"Merlin's beard! Who the heck are they!" Draco whispered to his parents. "Draco, you know that Teresa holds spirits, and when they come out, they protect her. When you hit her, it caused a signal for the spirits to come out and protect while Kikyo restores her," Narcissa replied to her son's question.

"Sesshoumaru! What the heck are YOU doing here?!" InuYasha shouted after Narcissa finished. "I won't even bother to ask you why you are here, half-breed", Sesshoumaru replied. "Back off Sesshoumaru!!!" a girl yelled at Sesshoumaru as you shot an arrow at him.

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome**

"Kagome!!! What the HELL are you doing here? I TOLD you to stay behind!!" InuYasha yelled at the one named Kagome. "InuYasha. I am not going to let you get killed. Do you forget, that I am the reincarnated Kikyo? I am part of her." Kagome yelled at him.

"K-a-g-o-m-e." Kikyo whispered as she stood up. "Kikyo. Let it go", Teresa finally said after she had enough energy to get up. "Teresa! Oh my little girl you're okay!" Narcissa shouted as she ran over to make sure that Teresa was ok. "Get away from me witch. You said that if I go with this wedding, then I don't belong with you at all," Teresa reminded Narcissa in a way that looked like she was trying to make Narcissa her guilty about what she said.

"Oh, Hi Teresa. I didn't know that InuYasha came here because of you. I thought he came here because Kikyo was here. I never thought that he cared so much about you. And DON'T take that personally", Kagome told her. "KAGOME!!! Hey there! Don't worry. Nobody thinks that InuYasha is so lovable to the Keeper of Kikyo's soul. The way he appears to everybody he knows is not the way he reacts around me." Teresa replied as you gave Kagome a hug.

**Chapter 5**

**The Amnesa**

"Teresa! You're alright!" Harry yelled after everything had happened. "What? Who are you?" Teresa screamed as Harry ran over to her. "Draco, HELP me!" "Draco, what did you do to her?" Harry asked as he turned toward Draco looking like Draco was going to dye for what happened. "What I did, Potter? Why, I only let her remember her love for me. Well, isn't that all right?" Draco said as Teresa ran over to him because she thought that Harry might hurt her.

"Teresa... I am your fiancé" Harry told Teresa as he tried to take her hand. "Leave my ALONE Potter! Sapphire! InuYasha, Sesshoumaru! Kikyo! Kagome! HELP!" Teresa screamed as she ran away from Draco and hid behind his father. "Dad, help me!" Teresa said as she ran over to hide behind Lucius. "Teresa? Are you all right? Draco, what did you do to her?" Lucius asked as Teresa hid behind him. "Teresa, oh darling, come here. I'll protect you from him", Narcissa said as she held her hands out to Teresa, thinking Teresa didn't love Harry at all and loved only Draco. "Mom!!" Teresa yelled as she ran over to Narcissa.

"See, Potter, Teresa loves me!" Draco laughed as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Oh, come here Teresa." Teresa looked at Draco. "Is it safe?" Teresa asked looking at Harry and back at Draco. "Of course it is safe baby. He won't hurt you at all as long as I am here" Draco told her as he beckoned her to come to him. "Teresa? Teresa? Are you okay Teresa?" InuYasha asked as he looked at Teresa with a strange look. "InuYasha? Why are you asking me if I am okay?" Teresa replied. "Oh, never mind that now Teresa" Draco said as he hugged Teresa. "I guess we should go now Kikyo" Sapphire said as she reached over to Kikyo to get her arm and to turn around and go into the pearl again. "Bye Sesshoumaru" Sapphire said as she hugged and kissed Sesshoumaru good-by. "No, you don't need to go. Please don't go" Sesshoumaru said as she hugged Sapphire back and wouldn't let go. "Sesshoumaru, please don't stop me. I need to go" Sapphire said as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru.

**Chapter 6**

**Almost Remembering**

After all the had gone on earlier in the day, Teresa and Draco headed back to the room. But as they entered, Teresa looked around the room and was shocked at how dirty it was. "Draco what happened in here? Did you turn into a hurricane and destroy this room?" Teresa laughed at a few minutes. "Uh, no, I...............I..........." Draco stuttered as he tried to replay. "You don't remember do you sweetie?" Teresa replied as she kissed Draco on the cheek. "No I don't Teresa. But how about we get ready to go to Dinner?"

But as they were about to walk out the door, the door opened and Professor Snape walked in. "Teresa? I thought you were in Griffondor? What are you doing here?" Snape asked as he looked at Teresa. "Griffondor?" Teresa laughed. "Professor, why would I be in Griffondor? That's where that Potter is." "Um, oh sorry Teresa, I had you mixed up with another person. Sorry, Teresa, I'll see you at Dinner." Snape replied.

**Chapter 7**

**The Final Straw**

As Teresa and Draco entered the Great Hall, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley stood up. "Hello, Granger, Weasley, you having fun with Potter?" Teresa laughed sounding like Draco. But after Teresa smirked at Hermione and Ron, Teresa looked up and saw all of the Slytherins standing up to greet her. Teresa and Draco walked over to the Slytherin Table, everyone one of the house, stood up and greeted Teresa. "Hello Teresa" "How are you?" "I am pleased to meet you again." Teresa and Draco sat down.

But Teresa didn't feel comfortable with sitting at this Table. _Teresa, Teresa. You don't belong here _an inward voice called. _You know you don't. And you belong over there. Over at the Griffondor Table. _Teresa looked up and down the Slytherin Table, and then she looked over at the Griffondor Table, her eyes, met Harry's. _See, you know you don't belong here with Draco. _Teresa got up, and walked slowly over to the Griffondor Table.

Teresa's memories of Harry were coming back. She remembered what Draco did to her. "Draco, you pulled the Final Straw. You broke my trust now. And, you deserve what you get. Professor Dumbledore, can the wedding be tomorrow?"


End file.
